Talk:Farul
Falur it's possible the actual name to be "Falur"? maybe from this: http://www.sunnlenska.is/ithrottir/7128.html (Falur is the name of the horse for what I get) 21:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Gender Is it confirmed to be male? 11:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Anyone? 09:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Until anything is confirmed, I don't think we should change it. Montblanc Noland (talk) 11:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't think its gender will ever be mentioned, but i have a lead that it is in fact male. It doesn't have any distinguishing female characteristics, like longer eyelashes, which happens in female animals in one piece. Also, it would fit Cabbage's epithet to have a male horse (stallion). Still, it is far from confirmed, so keep it an "it" Oda so far hasn't really done the whole longer eyelashes for female animals thing.In fact, the only animal with long eyelashes is Eyelashes who is decidedly male. Also, what does his epithet to do with the gender of his horse? 11:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Shelly is a very definitely female horse, but it's not so obvious with Farul. Vaze does have a point about Cavendouche's epithet, but is it confirmed as that or are there different translations? Panda, stallion means male (ungelded) horse, otherwise he'd be called White Mare Cavendish or just White Horse Cavendish, but that's the point I'm trying to make anyway. 12:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Holy bikini batman! You are right! I just checked all the animals and there was no indication of an actual female animal whatsoever. I don't what I was thinking, maybe confused it with other mangas, sorry. The epithet is valid though; Luffy is called "strawhat" because he is always seen wearing a strawhat, maybe Cabbage is called "white stallion" because he is always seen riding a white stallion. I thought Cavendish was called "Cavendish of the White Horse" (白馬のキャベンディッシュ Hakuba no Kyabendisshu?) ? That's what it says on his page anyways. 12:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah what panda said is right :/ I'm kinda confused >_> 12:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) So should we change to it instead of he, if/until we get a confirm? 12:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. 12:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, the translation i read said "stallion" not horse, so that's why I made the connection. Forget about everything that I said then, I guess it's not my day today...It is already "it" Nova White Horse is merely his epithet, more than likely brought about by Farul. I think stallion can be interchanged. Not to mention I just get a male vibe from him. 14:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I send Klobis a message about it. Let's await his response I guess. 15:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) There is no mention of the horse's gender. --Klobis (talk) 01:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. 01:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Status Alive? So this wiki says that Farul's skull got crushed and I'm pretty sure they said it in the series too. So does that mean he's alive? Can you survive if your skull is crushed? I'm no doctor and I know One Piece characters are tough but I would like confirmation on this. I'd say we at least move his status to Unknown. Grievous67 (talk) 16:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) His skull was crushed? When? o__O 16:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC) After Farul was bitten in the head by one of the giant nutcracker dolls, Cavendish said that his skull was crushed/fractured (I forget which and can't check right now). We haven't seen the poor creature since. MizuakiYume (talk) 16:57, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Whaaat nooo poor Farul. Why was this not on his page? 17:03, August 5, 2015 (UTC) But yeah it should be unknown. 17:07, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Also nevermind, it is on his page. I'm just blind. >__> 17:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Welp, the new chapter confirms he's alive Grievous67 (talk) 22:07, August 19, 2015 (UTC)